Suicide Hotline
by swagiesuga
Summary: Semua persiapan selesai. Namun telepon dengan nomor tak dikenal itu mengusik ketenangannya. [[Halo? Apa ini Suicide Hotline?]]/"Kau menelpin karena ingin seseorang membantumu kan?"/ [[Aku hanya... tak ingin sendirian saat ku mati]]/ BTS, KIM TAEHYUNG, PARK JIMIN/ONESHOT/SUICIDE HOTLINEAU!


Suicide Hotline

Orang itu masih berdiri mematung di depan rak yang memamerkan beberapa jenis peralatan dapur di minimarket 24 jam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, wajahnya tertutup topi baseball hitam dan masker putih lengkap dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi kepalanya. Meski begitu terlihat dari postur badannya bahwa orang itu adalah lelaki yang mungkin berusia remaja sampai 20 tahunan. Sepertinya ia merupakan satu-satunya pembeli saat ini. Didalam keranjang biru yang ia pegang terdapat dua briket arang dan satu gulung _duck tape_. Sepertinya sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, lelaki itu berjalan ke rak roti dan mengambil satu roti isi selai coklat. Dan juga mengambil dua kaleng bir di lemari pendingin. Kemudian kembali lagi ke rak peralatan dapur. Kali ini tangannya mantap memilih salah satu teflon dengan diameter 20 senti dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Sejujurnya, lelaki itu tampak seperti orang yang menyembunyikan rasa gugup saat penjaga kasir men-scan dan membungkus barang belanjaannya dengan plastik putih. Mungkin ia takut ditanyai macam-macam tentang barang yang ia beli.

"Ada tambahan lagi?" Tanya penjaga kasir kepada lelaki itu.

Namun lelaki itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Kegugupannya semakin terlihat saat ia mengeluarkan kartu debit dari dompetnya.

"Silahkan masukkan nomor pin anda" ujar penjaga kasir tak acuh dan meniupkan permen karet dimulutnya.

Entah mengapa, kedua mata lelaki itu tiba-tiba terlihat lebih tegas. Diabaikannya tawaran setengah niat dari penjaga kasir untuk membeli pulsa atau mengambil barang gratis tambahan. Ia percepat langkah saat keluar dari minimarket menuju kamar yang ia sewa dua hari belakangan. Di kuncinya dengan rapat satu-satunya pintu masuk dan keluar kamar itu. Bunyi _ducktape_ terdengar berulang-ulang saat orang itu menutupi celah jendela ventilasi yang ada. Tidak lupa pinggiran pintu utama ikut di lapisi dengan _ducktape_. Kemudian ia keluarkan satu briket arang dan diletakkannya di atas teflon yang ia beli. Teflon itu ia panaskan dengan kompor gas yang ia atur di api kecil. Pikirannya mendadak berubah dan memutar plan kenop kompor ke api besar. Selesai.

Ada euforia yang muncul di dalam hatinya. Semuanya telah selesai. Sampai disini saja. Setelah itu semuanya benar-benar selesai. Kini ia hanya butuh menunggu. Duduk di atas sofa sambil meenghabiskan roti dan bir yang ia beli. Tidak, kini pikirannya berubah. Hanya bir, biarkan saja rotinya. Begitu pikir orang itu sesaat sebelum handphone miliknya berbunyi.

Panggilan masuk. Dahinya mengerut bingung, ia tak punya teman, orangtua, kakak, adik atau saudara orang tuanya yang tak mungkin menelponnya bahkan juga tak peduli dengan keberadaanya. Nomor tak dikenal rupanya. Hampir ia tekan tombol merah, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa harus menghargai siapapun yang tiba-tiba menelponnya dengan menekan tombol hijau.

[[Halo? Ini...]]

Ada sedikit jeda disana. Ragu?

[[... _Suicide Hotline?_ ]]

"Salah sambung. Sorry, dude."

[[Oh, okay. Maaf mengganggu. Aku hanya-]]

"Ingin bunuh diri?"

[[Kupikir ini bukan urusanmu.]]

"Kau ingin menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kan? Pastinya kau butuh bantuan. Semua manusia berhak untuk membantu dan dibantu."

[[Hahah. Aku bukan manusia, tidak ada yang menganggapku begitu. Bahkan ketika aku mati matipun, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan peduli.]]

Lelaki itu mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau menelpon, berarti kau ingin seseorang membantumu, kan?"

[[Aku hanya..]]

[[... ingin berbicara dengan seseorang sebelum aku mati]]

"Hmm..." Dua kaleng bir dingin di hadapan lelaki itu mendadak tak lagi menarik.

" Kalau begitu kau bisa berbicara denganku."

[[Umm, okay. Tapi aku belum pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kukatakan.]]

"Kita bisa memulai dari nama masing-masing. Aku Kim Taehyung, kau?"

[[Jimin, Park Jimin.]]

"Jadi, apa rencanamu? "

[[Di apartemenku. Menenggelamkan diri. Aku sudah ada di bathtub sekarang.]]

"Oh... dari pada itu, kurasa lebih baik kau mencoba pil tidur."

[[Boleh juga. Kau benar.]]

Terdengar suara riak air dari ujung telepon Taehyung. Sepertinya si Jimin itu meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju ruangan lain. Kali ini terdengar suara lemari yang dibuka dan bunyi orang tersedak dengan beberapa benda kecil yang terjatuh. Lalu diikuti dengan bunyi air yang di minum secara terburu-buru.

Bukan, bukan. Yang dimaksud Taehyung bukan menyuruhnya untuk overdosis obat tidur. Hanya menyugestikan Jimin untuk tidur saja. "Kau bisa meminum obatnya besok, _Dude_."

[[Tidak perlu. Aku punya banyak stok obat tidur. Aku akan meminumnya sekarang.]]

"He-hey, sudah berapa pil yang kau minum?"

[[Kurasa itu tidak penting. Masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum aku tertidur.]]

"Baiklah, ayo mengobrol agar kau tidak jatuh tertidur. Apa kau sendirian?"

"Jimin? Jimin? Kau masih disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Jim? Jimin?"

[[Hemm..? _Sorry_ , aku merasa sedikit lelah]]

"Jangan tertidur."

[[Tidak. Aku masih terbangun]]

[[Aku hanya...]]

[[... tidak ingin mati sendirian]]

"Kau ingin kutemani? Aku bisa bunuh diri bersamamu. Dimana kau sekarang?"

[[Entahlah...]]

"Apa kau ingin aku disebelahmu? Kau hanya sendirian kan?"

[[Iya, tapi-]]

"Kalau begitu berikan alamatmu sekarang."

[[Busan, sekat Gyeosan ]]

"Itu lumayan jauh. Aku akan panggil taksi. Kau tunggu sebentar, _kay_?"

[[Okay.]]

Taehyung memustuskan sambungan telepon dan menekan beberapa nomor di layar handphonenya. Ditempelkannya layar hanphone itu mendekat ke telinga kanannya.

"Apa benar ini Suicide Hotline?"

[[Iya, benar. Ada yang -]]

Taehyung tak bisa mendengar kata-kata daei sambungan teleponnya. Kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat pening dan kedua telinganya berdengung. Tanpa sadar handphone miliknya terlepas dari genggamannya. Taehyung memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berharap dengungan dan pusing itu hilang.

[[Halo? Apa kau masih ada disana? Halo?!]]

Pusing kepalanya tidak hilang, setidaknya telinganya tak bersengung lagi. Taehyung mengambil kembali handphonenya dan mengubahnya ke mode speaker.

"Ada laki-laki yang mau bunuh diri. Dengan, ukh.."

Dadanya kini terasa nyeri, meminta pasokan udara segar. Taehyung berjalan tertatih ke pintu depan kamarnya. Semua ventilasi bahkan celah kecil antara pintu dan kusennya sudah tertutup sempurna dengan ducktape. Berlapis-lapis. Melepasnya hanya akan menghabiskan waktu. Taehyung menidurkan badannya. Meringkuk dengan handphone yang diletakkan tak jau dari telinganya.

[[Oke, ada laki-laki yang ingin bunuh diri. Bisa kau berikan dimana alamatnya?]]

"Busan, dekat Gyeosan."

Hah..

"Park Jimin."

Hah...

"Cepat tolong dia. Dia sudah meminum pil tidur dengan jumlah banyak."

[[Baik. Beberapa personil terdekat telah menuju lokasi. -]]

Telinga Taehyung kembali berdengung. Semakin lama nafasnya menjadi semakin memburu. Kedua kelopak matanya menjadi semakin berat. Ia tetap berusaha membuka masih berdengung, ditambah suara ketukan pintu dengan namanya yang bersamaan terdengar. Namun perlahan semuanya menjadi semakin senyap seiring kesadaran Taehyung yang semakin menipis.

"...dan"

"Tolong aku..."

FIN

 **WIIIIIWWWW**

 **Okay, pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena beberapa ffku nunggak. Maafkan aku, semua... **bow****

 **Kedua, ini pertama kalinya aku pake suicide hotline au!. Ini semua gara-gara teaser BTS EUPHORIA tiba-tiba keluar ! Untung jantung ini masih kuat nerima kebiasaan baru bighit ngeluarin teaser gak pake bilang-bilang. Dan HWAYANGYEONGHWA THEORY BALIK LAGI. Asala kalian tau aku baru bisa tidur jam tiga pagi setelah teaser itu keluar gara-gara mikirin how to connect this video with the older one... jiwa detective army ku keluarr.**

 **P.S aku percaya Euphoria itu terjadi sebelum i need u. Inget di highlight reel Jin nyobain beberapa baju? Itu karena Jin pingin ngerubah jalan takdirnya plus sahabatnya. Dan WINGS era itu kaya metafora dari jalan yang Jin ambil buat ngerubah takdirnya. Tapi sebanyak apapun dia coba, takdir selalu berakhir sama. Pasti ada sahabat jin yang menderita. Baju bts pas V loncat ke laut pada hitam2, sementara disini pas Jin mau lompat bts pake baju putih2 (awal? Tanpa dosa? Bersih? Entah)**

 **Skiip!**

 **Untuk jalan cerita ini, aku terinspirasi dari video buatan luvmyhoseok di youtube, judulnya yoonmin| paralyzed suicide hotline au! Aku nemu video ini pas abis lutang latung gak jelas gak bisa tidur karena Euphoria 😂😂😂. Please go to luvmyhoseok youtube channel and like the video 😊**

 **See you in my next update~~**

 **EPILOGUE**

[[Halo, dengan Suicide Hotline?]]

"Aku benar-benar harus mengganti nomor ini. Maaf tapi kau salah sambung."

[[Oh. Aku hanya-]]

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Kau mau bunuh diri?"

[[Bukan urusanmu.]]

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, bahwa ia tak ingin merasa sendiri disaat terakhir hidupnya dan menelponku. Kau juga menelpon dengan alasan yang sama bukan?"

[[...]]

[[Kau benar, Dude]]

"Dengar, aku memang bukan orang yang asik diajak bicara. Tapi aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Mungkin, kita bisa mulai dari nama. Namamu?"

[[Min Yoongi]]

"Well, Yoongi."

"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

 **FIN**


End file.
